Soul Bound: The Ballad of Genevieve
by Kuriayame
Summary: Genevieve had a perfect upbringing til one day she was torn from it and her whole world crashed down on her. According to plan, she must marry her cousin but will she? Find out in Soul Bound: the Ballad of Genevieve!
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

The birth of a baby gives joy to a family but what if you were a product of a rape? In Victorian England, society believes the man who smiles innocently over the woman accusing and she left in an insane asylum for the rest of her life. A man in high rank could do anything he pleases for people respect and fear his wrath. A group of men sat in a room deliberating over recent killings

* * *

><p>"Why call a meeting this late lord Phantomhive?" A male said as he stretched, it was his house and there were two other men who sat nearby him. His butler stood quietly, serving tea to the other men then he bowed and left the room.<p>

"This serial killing rapist that's running around my streets, that's why. Rachel has recently given birth to my son Ciel… I want one less rat mocking about." A man sitting at the desk of the room said. He had dark raven hair with bangs that covered his eyes as he spoke.

"This seems to be quite a headache you've gotten yourself into lord phantomhive…" the other man said, he was in a corner fiddling with a chain he had. "Ihihihihi… you are going to work yourself to death."

"Have you found anything Lord Chamber?" the earl asked

* * *

><p>"Nothing since what I told you this morning Vincent." Daniel Chamber, the duke of Mandalay, replied; he was freaked out by the man in the corner, "I'm telling you Vincent, you are getting too involved in the underground. Think about young lord Ciel or even your beloved Rachel, do you really want them in danger because of your hobby?"<p>

"I serve my queen as you do Daniel, we both have a duty to god and country but we make England that much safer." Vincent was sure, putting everything into that he said in a calm demeanor.

"But at what cost? I will not marry because of this being my job… think of your son Vincent; do you really want him raised without a father?"

"Do you question my skill as a guard dog?"

"No, I do not doubt that you are the best out there… it's just, shouldn't we leave this one to Scotland Yard?" Daniel said as his best friend sighed as he rested his head on his hands; staying silent for a few moments.

" Let's review the evidence shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Right…" Daniel said, taking his eyes off the man in the corner as he started to read some of his notes he had," The victims were female, mostly single women except for a few causalities, mainly that there were mothers and daughters that were raped. Some victims were male but only lord trancy, Dr. William Palmer and the husbands of the twins found on Fleet Street." He shuffled through his notes then he continued to read,<p>

" The lady Trancy was found dead along with her husband… their two sons and their pregnant daughter were unharmed. Scotland Yard interviewed the son of the daughter's husband, my brother Tristan, the viscount of Druitt but his alibi has cleared him of each murder up to the interview date… What I don't understand is why his main targets are women and young girls that are virgins."

"Perhaps, Lord Chamber, he is looking for a mate… the wife isn't pleasing enough and wants something that talks a little less; after all, a fresh corpse still has the warmth of the living." '_I prefer a corpse over something living myself_' the man chuckled, Vincent wasn't fazed by it but Daniel gulped.

"The undertaker has a point," Vincent noted as he started to write something down will a quill from the desk, "Still, why rape the daughter along with the mothers... That seems to be a control issue. He must feel inferior with his pair and takes it out on the victims who can barely defend themselves."

"There by getting some sick thrill off the screaming women, but he doesn't stop there... He must also get a thrill within murdering them as well but there are no puncture wounds on them." Daniel added as he looked over at his best friend," and the husbands are unneeded witnesses to the crimes he commits."

* * *

><p>"Exactly," Vincent smiled; it seemed like an innocent smile but behind it stood an amused intention. "Mothers would do anything to protect their children… even give themselves to the most dangerous threat, not knowing their daughter's fate is the same as theirs."<p>

"Vincent, do you think that his intentions could be more than just getting off? What if he were aiming to have a child or even many children?" Daniel questioned the evidence; perhaps this was the act of polygamy and nothing more than seeking an heir.

"Indeed." Vincent calmly stood up and walked over to the coat stand where the duke's butler handed him his coat," This was in no means an act of a human. With how many rapes are reported per night, you would have to be immortal or worse not of this world in order to commit it." Vincent cradled his child as his free hand put on his hat, "So let's smoke him out then."


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth

As the men left, the butler each wished them a good night and then closed the door. For the undertaker, he rushed back to his funeral home quickly, as though he were expecting something there but there was nothing... meanwhile a pregnant girl named Calanthia carried her unborn full term… she was not like an ordinary woman however: her skin was a waxy white, her features were as pale as death and her eyes were blind folded as she moved about the streets of London. Scars were visible on her stomach, as though she were clawing at the life that was growing inside of her. She heard a horrified scream of a woman and whatever instinct she had lead her to the noise and there stood a man standing over a dying corpse of a woman. He turned his head toward the pregnant woman and he smirked slightly," I thought I killed you…" he said but he was almost glad that she survived.

* * *

><p>"How weak," He said as he drew a dagger from his belt," You couldn't kill it even if its' creation was not your choice." He said as he walked toward her with a sinister grin. Of course, the woman did not run, instead she charged at the figure and started to bite and claw at him. He fought back against the woman, how crazy did his former victim become? She was attacking him while she was weakened because of her pregnancy. He stabbed at her womb, hopefully making a slit big enough so he could remove the child; she wasn't needed, he only wanted the child she was carrying… Out of her motherly instinct, she ran away after feeling the first stab toward the little baby, if anyone was going to have this soul it should be her.<p>

A psychotic laugh could be heard following her as her predator was not far behind her. He wasn't worried at all if he could fully catch up, the bleeding would slow her down and just before she dies he could take the sacred treasure that lie in her womb. Calanthia grew weak; she found the nearest manor and with the full force of her body, charged at the door, making a giant crashing sound. Her soon to be killer was not far behind; he smirked as the chase ended... now she could not do anything because she did not have enough blood to make a movement. He went to make the cut on the womb and suddenly, the lights came on at the manor, a young butler cracked opened the door to see who was there and with it the man disappeared behind a carriage that was moving past.

A cry filled the air just then, a baby's cry… the woman had birthed the child within the last few moments of her life. The butler looked down toward where the sound was and gasped, running into the manor to get his master. When both men returned, the older man felt the pulse of the woman to no avail

* * *

><p>" … She's dead Drocell." He was Daniel Chamber, the duke of Mandalay. He frowned as he stood up and looked over at the younger man who grabbed the screaming infant, "Look master," He said as the older man helped him cut the umbilical cord…<p>

"It appears she had an infant before she passed on." The butler said as he handed the young babe to his master. The duke cradled the young child gently in his arms as he started wiping the blood off it.

"What a beautiful little girl…" He finally said as he too got to his feet," Go get something for me to cover her up Drocell and hurry." He ordered as the butler did just that. Drocell handed the duke an old piece of clothing. Daniel placed the clothing on the child and wrapped the extra clothing around the infant to keep her warm. "What do we do about her mother?"

"Isn't she a precious little doll drocell?" The Duke asked as he smiled, petting his finger against the infant's cheek. The baby girl latched onto his finger when it was near her mouth and she sucked on it gently and fell asleep.

"Yes sire but what about her mother..." Drocell asked, he was concerned since having a corpse on one's front porch was not very noble like. Daniel looked over at his butler then down at the little infant, rocking her gently as he hummed. "… Master?"

* * *

><p>"We will give her a proper funeral… I shall contact the undertaker and we will bury her in the backyard." Daniel said then he looked down at the little infant; he couldn't bear to see this gift from god in a orphanage or a baby farm, "As for her, I believe I will call her Genevieve…. She will become my daughter and my successor."<p>

Watching them form high above the roof tops stood a figure. He watched the entire scene but didn't stay for very long after that; only enough to get a glance at the woman lying dead and the child that was held by the duke," Well, that was a waste of time to watch." He said but then he smiled slyly as he chuckled," It was not a complete failure though... " he said then he thought walking away, 'Genevieve_ hmm?'_ the figure disappeared into the night like a ghostly ship disappearing into mist.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hi guys… Well, this is the first two chapters of Soul Bound: The Ballad of Genevieve. I first want to say, it took me weeks to get this actually going. I have been writing it in my spare time and I finally got the courage to publish it thanks to my original beta reader, I love you Julie! :D As you all know, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, the characters, any plots that may be similar… I do own Genevieve though.<p>

If you watched the anime up to the point where drocell appears (sorry if you guys hadn't but it was your choice to read this.) you hear about his "master" and how he was committed into a asylum; as a deep thinking fan, I often wondered why he did since the author doesn't explain it **at all**. Being a fan of drocell myself, I decided to write some of the story before the anime began so…. before he died. This is my take on what happened and I hope you enjoy it because I've enjoyed writing it.

Also, some of the stuff in here isn't real… or apart of the anime, which is my handy work. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: a Birthday Suprise

Many years went by and the Chamber family was prosperous thanks to the duke's lucky charm Genevieve; she brought happiness and joy to the lonely duke plus gave inspiration to Drocell. For her 8th birthday, Daniel gave his daughter a necklace in which he placed n her neck himself. "What do you think of your present my lovely?" He asked with his normal, he was happy since finding Genevieve on his front porch 8 years ago.

* * *

><p>"It… It is beautiful father." Genevieve couldn't believe how pretty it was, she had gotten toys up to this point in her life so getting a present like this symbolized that she was becoming a woman.<p>

"Sadly, it isn't as pretty as you; it's feeble compared to your glow when you smile Genevieve." Daniel said as he embraced his daughter as they both stared into the mirror in front of them.

"Father… please stop embarrassing me… I am not a little girl anymore." Genevieve said as a deep crimson blush appeared on her face; she touched the pendent on her neck… she truly felt like a woman with it on. "You're right," Daniel replied as he petted her softly," I only wish you could stay this innocent forever…" He said then a knock came from the door, the door cracking moments afterward.

* * *

><p>"Pardon the intrusion master but if Lady Genevieve doesn't leave now then she'll be late for her appointment." Drocell peeked into the room.<p>

"Ah yes… Ann is very generous for seeing my daughter after just getting off her honeymoon." The duke smiled as He let go of Genevieve and walked out of the room. Drocell waited at the open door until Genevieve was done brushing her hair and walked over to him. He helped her tie on her bonnet then he smiled slightly," Are you ready my lady?"

"Yes, let's go." Genevieve said nodding and the two set out to the carriage in order to go to Madame Red's office.

* * *

><p>At the office, Madame Red spoke to Genevieve about recent pain she was having lately.<p>

"You've been bleeding?" She asked as Genevieve nodded. Madame Red only smiled as she embraced the young girl tightly, "Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful! That is perfectly normal, you are just entering womanhood; ever girl goes through it."

"Some birthday present…" Genevieve sighed, that must mean this isn't a once then you're done thing.

"It's a wonderful thing Genevieve… This means you will be able to bear your future husband a child." Madame Red said. This made Genevieve smiled, she always wanted to be a mother… she couldn't wait until she could tell her father the great news but Madame Red beat her to it by giving the duke a phone call after Genevieve left with Drocell.

* * *

><p>Later that night, she tried telling her father but instead he had news to tell her.<p>

"I-I'm betrothed?"Genevieve was shocked but then she sighed silently," I… I don't know what to say."

"The Viscount of Druitt, your dear cousin, has asked for your hand and I approved." Daniel smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, "Your speechlessness tells me everything dear daughter." He figured that she was happy but he was far from right. "He is a nice man; he will make a wonderful husband ... he's a doctor."

'_I bet you he cannot fix my heart that you just broke with that medical degree father…'_ Genevieve thought as she faked a smile as she asked," When do I meet him?"

"He has invited us to one of his parties so you shall meet him there." Daniel was happy that his daughter approved of this marriage by smiling and asking him that very question; It was his dream that one day his daughter would marry a noble and truly become one herself.

"When is it?"

"Not for another month sweetheart." He said as he kissed her forehead and stared into her eyes," I am so proud to call you my daughter Genevieve... You are finally becoming a woman."

Genevieve embraced her father, silently weeping as she hid into his chest, what could be mistaken for tears of joy was really tears of sorrow… she was doomed.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I apologize that this chapter is short.. i thought it was going to be alot longer than this ^.^''''<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Plans to Elope

Part of Genevieve died that night… How could he sell her life on her birthday?

* * *

><p>"Genevieve... may I enter?" Drocell's soothing voice came from her door.<p>

"…. Come in Drocell." She tried to hide her emotions but her butler wrapped his arms around her and she broke down crying. "It's just not fair; they treat me like as though my head is filled with straw! Can't he understand that I don't want to marry my cousin…"

"Now stop that my lady," Drocell's hand directed the young girl's head toward his as he kissed her forehead gently," He only wants what's best for you… a man must treat you like a fragile jewel who deserves the best care." Drocell said as he sighed, his eyes were as sad as hers," However, the viscount is the best man for that position in your father's eyes… I would go as far as to sell my soul to demons just so I could have even the slightest chance at becoming your husband."

"….Dro…Drocell…" Genevieve started to blush.

"Yes, even I want the chance to lay beside you till death parts us… even if it is just a butler's fantasy." He looked into her eyes, his eyes always had a vampire like gaze that Genevieve always admired, he noticed her blush and turned his head away slightly," I… I apologize my lady, this seems so very unprofessional of me but I-" Suddenly Genevieve cupped his chin lovingly and slowly lead him into a soft, passionate kiss. "Lady Genevieve…."

* * *

><p>"For so many years, I have always wanted you to say those words drocell…" She said after she broke the kiss after several minutes," I love you Drocell Keinz… as god as my witness, I swear my unending love to you.." she said as she returned his embraced and rested her head on his shoulder.<p>

"So… you'll have me?" he asked as she nodded. "Yes…."

You couldn't find a happier man when Genevieve said this; he now knew that his feelings for Genevieve will return… They were both madly in love. One of his arms let go of Genevieve and went into his pocket," I have something for you…. It was meant to be a birthday present." It was a ring that had a shining blue jewel placed on it.

"Is that a-""Yes… a piece of the hope diamond." Drocell said as he slipped the rind onto her finger and kissed her lightly, "Genevieve… You and I will travel the world and behold its' wonders as husband and wife..." They said their vows and then they passionately kissed… Laying next to each other as husband and wife… their wedding only between them and god as it was with the first two humans on earth..


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Innocence

For a month, they kept their secret vows… on the eve of the ball however; the chamber family had a unexpected guest.

"Genevieve, this is Lord Aleister Chamber, the viscount of Druitt….."

This was very awkward for the young couple but Drocell had nodded toward his wife, she had to play along. "Lord Chamber, it is a pleasure to finally meet yo-" Genevieve was pulled into an embrace by the lecherous man.

"My, my… What a beautiful little robin you are." The viscount was seductive, seeming to be not human with that charm," It's a crime to keep such a diamond locked up in a cage."

"I assure you my lord; she is not locked up but heavily guarded." Her father said, sounding like a business man," I told you she was very pretty… she will produce fine offspring if given the chance."

* * *

><p>"I couldn't agree more duke Mandalay." Aleister smiled, as he let go of Genevieve and looked her over like an expensive jewel," and she is a dove I hope, it'd be terrible if I have to clip her wings."<p>

"Rest assured she is as pure as the day she came out of her mother's womb." Daniel replied as he took a breath before continuing," She is a very obedient girl; you shouldn't have a problem with her."

"Good to hear." Aleister snapped his fingers and his servant brought a dress to Genevieve. It was long sleeved gradient dress that started as a wine color at the top and ended up becoming a black color at the sleeve ends and hem so it was a beautiful with fabric bunched up in the back so the dress had a tail… it also had a chain that went around the neck and it connected to the dress; it looked very expensive. Genevieve thought that this dress was meant for a queen, not a girl like her.

"This is for you Genevieve; I had hoped that you would wear it tomorrow when I announce our engagement."

"As… As… you wish my lord." Genevieve was forced into a kiss by the viscount.

* * *

><p>"Please don't be so formal with me… after all, when you return from finishing school we will be married and on progress to having our first born child." Aleister held her for a moment in his arms but Genevieve felt smothered; this guy freaked her out too much even for being her cousin. "Won't that be lovely little robin?"<p>

"I-I'm going to fi-fin-finishing school?" This shock both Genevieve and Drocell, they didn't know that this was planned for the young girl.

"Why yes, it will only be for two years my love… you need to grow into your role." Aleister winked as he had her hands on her behind as she was pulled close to him, " I never rush perfection and you my dear are especially one to wait for." He slyly smiled as he freed one of his hands to grab her chin and pulled their faces close just so she could stare into his eyes… now this was getting too creepy for even her and Drocell knew it.

"Lord Druitt, shouldn't you be tending to the preparations for this said ball? Everything must be perfect." Drocell said calmly as aleister broke his gaze and then nodded, he did want everything perfect for what he had in store for his fiancé.

* * *

><p>When the viscount left, Drocell hit his fist against the wall," That was the "big surprise"? What an idiot!"<p>

"Drocell, we have to tell father that we're married." Genevieve said as she looked at him, fear was showed in her eyes," If we don't, we may never have the chance to…" Genevieve couldn't play along anymore; she had a bad feeling about the guy and was creped out by the guy.

"I understand, we should tell him." He kissed her cheek and petted her hair until she calmed down then tucked her into bed," Go to sleep, I shall tell him in the morning."

"Can you sing that song for me drocell…?" Genevieve asked as she looked at him standing beside her bed. Drocell smiled as he sat down at her bedside, nodding slightly," Of course my lady..." He said as he grabbed her hand gently and rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful dreamer, wake onto me,<p>

Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for three;

Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,

Lulled in the moonlight have all passed away…

Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,

List while I woo thee with soft melody;

Gone are the cares of life's busy throng

But for now sleep in my arms little doll…"

* * *

><p>While he sang, Genevieve pulled him so he too was lying down on her bed; she then cuddled into his chest as he continued.<p>

"Beautiful dreamer, lost out at sea,

Mermaids are chanting their sweet Lorelei;

Over the streamlet, vapors are born

Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn…

Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,

Ehen as the morn on the streamlet and sea;

Then will all clouds of sorrow depart…"

* * *

><p>He yawned and noticed Genevieve had shut her eyes, he smiled as he slowly shut his,<p>

"And someday soon, you'll show them all,

Your beauty and talent that I see inside;

You are precious, sweet Genevieve,

I hope that we shall be …

Together forever for e…tern…ity…"

He drifted off to sleep and held his wife tightly in his arms… not knowing that a figure was watching them, chuckling softly," There she is, my successful prodigy…. Ihihihihihi she has grown up so quickly." He said as he lifted his bangs over to watch the young female cuddle into her husband's chest," Oh Genevieve…. This is not your world and your fate is sealed like mine… how closer the date comes for you to see it, then you shall find me when it happens, dear plant of my seed." He mumbled as he covered his eyes once again and jumped off the roof; walking the streets back to the place he roamed.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hi again guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! You don't know how happy those make me... just wanted you guys to know that the song is "Beautiful Dreamer." THAT IS NOT MY SONG, I only put it in buecase it was a lullaby my mother use to sing to me when i was a wee little sapling... I did add some lyrics to it like the 'but for now sleep in my arms little doll' and the last small bit at the end... just to make it drocell's version of the song... Hope you enjoy it, major foreshadowing.. lots happening next chapter... stick around!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Time has fleed

Genevieve wept silently as she packed her trunk for Saint Raphael's school for girls, it felt like a funeral for the perfect life she had with Drocell. She locked the buckle on her trunk then turned to her father and painted a smile made famous by an artist way before her time. "Are you ready to go dearest?" he asked her as he walked toward her. "Yes," she said, her voice saddened that she could not control her own life. Her father embraced her, thinking that her sadness came from leaving home for the first time. "You'll have fun there, my precious Gem." He told her as she stood frozen in his arms," It won't be long until you are back in London and with your new husband."

"I… already have a … husband." She squeaked as tears fell down her cheeks but her father kept her in his arms. "There, there Genevieve, I know you already think of the viscount as your husband but, as he already said, he does not want to rush into this marriage." He let go of the embrace and his hands laid upon her shoulders so that their eyes could meet," He wants you to enjoy the last few years of your childhood before settling down and I agree with him." He kissed her forehead as his hands went to his sides and walked out of the room to bump into his butler. "Make sure she gets there safe." He said to Drocell and he nodded in return "I shall protect her with my life, my lord." He replied as he watched his master disappear from sight.

Drocell entered the room and looked toward his young wife," Genevieve…" "I can't go through with it Drocell!" Genevieve cried out as she wept upon his shoulder," Father just won't listen to me, I don't want this life anymore!" she cried as Drocell turned and held her in his arms. "We will think of something, I am not about to let you fall into the pits of hell." He said as his free hand stroked her hair in order to comfort her. Drocell looked at the trunk then toward the carriage outside," Run..." He muttered, which made his wife look up at him confusingly, "Wh-What?" "We'll run away together.. We'll take the carriage and anything we can pack and we will run away." He said then his emotionless face turned into a soft smile," Remember your summer home that your father abandoned years ago?" he asked as his wife nodded, "The city built around it and there is a small shop for sale right in front of it… I use to make your toys; we could sell them and live in the manor behind it…" He let go of her and held her hands within his as he sunk to his knee," Please Genevieve, this may be our only chance to get away. Please say you will join me."

Genevieve looked down at her husband, It was a big step to have their own place; she wanted to so badly accept his idea but then what would happen if they ever got caught? She would be shunned form the society she grew up in and her father would most likely disown her… but what of Drocell? He would probably be sent to hang since everyone would think he had kidnapped her; were the risks worth it or did she want to suffer a life with a man she didn't love at all? She once again looked down at her husband and she smiled as she pecked his lips with her own, "Yes… I will."


End file.
